jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte
Die Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte, auch einfach Katana-Schlacht genannt, war eine wichtige Schlacht zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Galaktischen Imperium im Jahr 9 NSY. Die Neue Republik wollte die ''Katana''-Flotte, nachdem sie deren genaue Lage erfahren hatte, bergen, da dies einen großen Vorteil gegenüber den Überresten des Imperiums bedeutet hätte. Die Republik gewann zwar die Schlacht, das Imperium unter Großadmiral Thrawn hatte sich allerdings bereits knapp 180 der etwa 200 zu ''Katana''-Dreadnaughts modifizierten [[Dreadnaught-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer|Schweren Kreuzer der Dreadnaught-Klasse]] gesichert und ging massiv gestärkt aus diesem Wettrennen um die Flotte heraus. Die Republik wurde von Talon Karrdes Schmuggerorganisation unterstützt, gleichzeitig schloss sich auch Garm Bel Iblis mit seiner Gruppe der Neuen Republik an. Vorschichte Die Nachforschungen Han Solo und Lando Calrissian entdeckten, dass die Dreadnaughts aus Garm Bel Iblis' Privatarmee der Katana-Flotte angehörten. Daraufhin erfuhren sie von dem Kontaktmann Hoffner, der die Dreadnaught-Kreuzer verkauft hatte. Gleichzeitig erzählte Mara Jade Thrawn von der Flotte, die Talon Karrde zusammen mit Hoffner entdeckt hatte. Der Großadmiral bracht Karrde daraufhin in seine Gewalt. Gleichzeitig verfolgte der für das Imperium arbeitende Schmuggler Niles Ferrier Solo und Calrissian zur Coral Vanda und lieferte Hoffner an die Imperialen aus. Dieser gab daraufhin die Informationen preis. Thrawn ließ bis zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht alle bis auf 15 der Raumschiffe wegbringen. Der Suchauftrag Karrde wurde zwar von Luke Skywalker und Mara befreit, woraufhin der der Neuen Republik die Flotte übergeben wollte, allerdings widersetzte sich Borsk Fey'lya diesem Plan. So sollte zuerst ein Technikerteam losgeschickt werden. Karrde überredete daraufhin Leia Organa Solo, ein eigenes Team davor aufbrechen zu lassen. Außerdem beauftragte er Mara, alle Mitglieder seiner Bande zum Aufenthaltsort der Katana zu schicken. Heimlich übermittelte Han Sena, der Assistentin von Senator Bel Iblis, die Koordinaten. Das erste Team, bestehend aus einem Transportschiff mit der Renegaten-Staffel unter Wing Commander Wedge Antilles, einem Repulsorschlitten, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Anselm, Kline, Shen, und Tomrus an Bord, traf bei den Katana-Schiffen ein und ging an Bord der Katana, des Flaggschiffs. Einige Stunden danach kam auch die offizielle Einheit, die Eskortfregatte Quenfis, deren Kapitän Virgilio, Fey'lya, Leia, Karrde und zwei Staffeln X-Flügler, an. Fey'lya hatte Mon Mothma allerdings dazu überredet, Han und Luke unter Arrest stellen zu lassen. Die Schlacht In diesem Moment sprang der Imperiale Sternzerstörer Vollstrecker unter Captain Brandei zu der Flotte und schleuste zwölf Landungsschiffe und kurz darauf eine Angriffswelle TIE-Jäger aus. Die Renegaten-Staffel flog gegen ihren Befehl auf das feindliche Schiff los, während Borsk Fey'lya beschloss, mit dem der Quenfis nach Coruscant zu fliegen und die Mitglieder des anderen Teams zurückzulassen. Diese wiederum nahmen die Turbolaser der Katana in Betrieb und zerstörten fünf Landungsschiffe und mehrere Sternjäger, bevor das System versagte. Talon Karrde half Leia, den Besatzungsmitgliedern und Piloten aus der noch nicht in den Hyperraum gesprungenen Quenfis Fey'lyas wahre Absichten als Politiker deutlich zu machen, indem die Rätin mithilfe der Macht das Interkom und das Kom aktivierte und beide den Bothaner danach dazu brachten, zuzugeben, dass ihm der Tod der Soldaten egal sei. Virgilio ließ ihn daraufhin unter Arrest stellen und übergab Organa Solo das Kommando. Karrde meinte, die Hilfe habe er nur geleistet, um den bald eintreffenden Schmugglern Unterstützung zur Seite zu stellen. Auch wurde ein Sternkreuzer zur Unterstützung angefordert; die beiden X-Flügel-Sternjäger-Staffeln der Quenfis, darunter die Gold-Staffel, schlossen sich dem Kampf an. Thrawn plante, die Schimäre ebenfalls in den Kampf zu schicken, allerdings wurden sie von Joruus C'baoth in einer Fregatte der ''Lanzen''-Klasse aufgehalten, weshalb die Gebieter diese Aufgabe übernahm. Die drei republikanischen Jägerstaffeln hatten inzwischen die gegnerischen TIE-Jäger, darunter zwei TIE-Abfangjäger, und bis auf eines alle Landungsschiffe vernichtet. Die darin befindlichen Sturmtruppen enterten die Katana. Die Techniker auf ihr verteidigten sich eine Weile mit Blastern, Lichtschwertern und präperierten Deckenplatten, doch bald sahen sie sich gezwungen, sich zur Kommandobrücke zurückzuziehen. Luke realisierte mit der Macht, dass die Gegner sich aufteilten, weshalb er und Han zur anderen Seite des Dreadnaughts liefen, um diese Gruppe ebenfalls abzufangen. Ursprünglich hatten die beiden geplant, die Gegner mit Kühlflussigkeit zu bekämpfen, nutzten dann aber einen teilweise defekten kleinen Kampfläufer, sodass alle Gegner ihrer Gruppe bis auf drei getöten werden konnten. Brandei schickte alle weiteren Jäger aus und wollte gerade seinen Sternzerstörer in den Kampf eingreifen lassen, als die 18 Frachter und kleineren Schiffe von Karrdes Organisation eintrafen, darunter die Wilder Karrde und ein Z-95 mit Mara an Bord. Sie zerstörten viele der soeben startenden TIE-Bomber, und Jade gelang es, die Hecksensoren des feindlichen Kampfschiffes zu deaktivieren. Gerade als Mara und Leia über die Verstärkung der Imperialen redeten, sprangen zwei Gruppen á je drei Kreuzern der Dreadnaught-Klasse aus dem Hyperraum. Diese stellten sich jedoch als Senator Garm Bel Iblis' Schiffe heraus, die der Republik gegen den Sternzerstörer halfen, sobald Leia ihn bestätigt hatte, dass Hans Übermittlung der Koordinaten nun ein Offizielles Hilfeersuchen sei. Doch gleich darauf erhielt die Rätin auch eine ernüchterne Nachricht, als Karrde ihr bestätigte, dass nur noch 15 Dreadnaughts vorhanden waren; das Imperium hatte alle anderen bereits in Besitz genommen. Die Gebieter traf in diesem Moment ein, und die Kommandanten der Republik entschlossen sich dazu, zu fliehen, sobald das Technikerteam von der Katana gerettet worden sei. Mara wurde allerdings getroffen, und als sie ihren Jäger in den Hangar der Vollstrecker fliegen ließ und mit dem Schleudersitz ausstieg, geriet sie in den Schussbereich der Ionenkanonen von Bel Iblis' Schiffen, worauf sämtliche Systeme ausfielen. Das Katana-Team zog sich zur Brücke zurück, wobei es von mindestens 13 Gegnern verfolgt wurde. Shen und Tomrus waren lebensgefährlich verletzt. Luke schickte die anderen weiter zurück und stellte sich alleine den Sturmtruppen entgegen. Als sie nahe genug waren, schleuderte er sein Lichtschwert gegen die Außenwand und floh hinter die Kommandoraumschleuse. Die Soldaten starben durch die darauffolgende Dekompression oder wurden hinausgeschleudert. Da sie meinten, dass der Kampf für sie noch nicht vorbei sei, kam Han auf die Idee, ein weiteres Schiff der Flotte mithilfe der Flottensteuerung mit der Gebieter kollidieren zu lassen. Diese wurde komplett zerstört; einer von Bel Iblis' Kreuzern wurde beschädigt. Die anderen zwei schlossen sich dem Verband gegen die Vollstrecker an. Der schockierte Captain Brandei ließ die Jäger zurückrufen und sprang mit seinem Schiff in den Hyperraum. Nachwirkungen der Schlacht Luke spührte Mara mit der Macht auf, woraufhin sie im eingetroffenen Sternkreuzer versorgt wurde. Doch die Neue Republik fand heraus, dass die Sturmtruppen auf der Katana alle Klone waren, die immerhalb von 15 bis 20 Tagen herangereift waren und so eine gewaltige Bedrohung darstellten: Das Imperium würde in sehr kurzer Zeit alle ihm zugefallenen Dreadnaughts bemannen können. Thrawn indes machte C'baoth für die Zerstörung des Sternzerstörers verantwortlich, doch dieser tat das ab und teilte ihm mit, dass er das Kommando über den Mount Tantiss übernehmen wollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Anwesenheit der Ätherstraße und der Sterneneis ergibt sich aus Karrdes Aussage Alles, was fliegen und kämpfen kann. *Es ist unklar, of Lukes Lichtschwert beim Zerstören der Wand im All verloren ging, ob er es später wieder aufspührte oder mit der Macht bei seiner Flucht an sich genommen hat. Wenig später besaß er wieder eines. *Ob Shen und Tomrus überleben, ist unklar, doch da der Sternkreuzer, auf dem auch Mara versorgt wurde, bald eingetroffen war, ist es möglich. *Wie viele Dreadnaughts das Imperium genau übernahm, ist unbekannt. Wenn man von exakt 200 originalen Schiffen ausgeht, ergibt sich abzüglich der sechs Kreuzer von Bel Iblis und den 15 verbliebenen die Zahl 179. In Das letzte Kommando spricht Winter im englischen Original von knapp 180. Das Datenbank-Archiv gibt dagegen 180 an. Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando en:Battle for the Katana fleet es:Batalla por la flota Katana ru:Битва за флот «Катана» Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Thrawn-Feldzug Kategorie:Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Legends